SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are well over 10 threads made, there are many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Community-wide characters These are groups of characters that anyone in the Story Arc community can edit. * The Creators: Powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Click the link to read more about them. ** By Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse (Season 2 of Story Arc Forum Fight), the number of the Creators will go above 42, and any writer can add as many new Creators as they want, provided that they are relevant to the story in one way or another. * Anti-Creators: A race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. Click the link to read more about them. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior'':' The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Dead' ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: '''Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '''Jonas Kim: '''The official successor to the Excalibur. He's much more driven to fight for honor and peace, even with such a tragic history. He possesses the Excalibur and the Shield of the Stone. This allows him to defend and attack with anything. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine * Mister, the Introverted Necromancer: Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine * Constantine, the Protecting Angel: Constantine is the angel sent to protect people, mostly children, until they can either fend for themselves or they find a better human protector. They are mostly light-based, and is now currently protecting two children. Current Location: Dealing with some demons Protagonists * Merlin: Merlin is the elderly and wise wizard, and is the tutor of Jonas. He is the one who protected Jonas from the influence of Mordred for a long time, until Jonas got the sword. He still is the link to Jonas, and will help him out when necessary. * Lady of the Lake: '''A sorceress closely related to Merlin, she mostly likes to hang out in the Isles of the Blessed when underground, or the Lake of Immortality when on the surface. * '''Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. * '''Touhou Cast: Will provide more stuff * Mr. Chicken: A chicken that also functions as a consistently respawning bomb. Also hates Snuffles because his ancestors ate Mr. Chicken's family. Antagonists * Astronaut League: A league of astronauts that wish to enforce peace by their own rule. They believe that all other creatures cause chaos, and that only they can bring back order. They also are obsessed with Excalibur, believing that only they can wield it to restore order. * Mordred: The evil knight who was opposed to King Arthur. During a battle, Mordred was wounded, but Arthur left Mordred to die when Arthur looked at Mordred. Ever since then, Mordred became disillusioned with Arthur, and truly believes that only he can rule with dignity. He is also opposed to Jonas. * Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ''Current Location: dead ** Lanius: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** Malus: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. He represents Voldemort and Darkiplier in many ways. ** Nox: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world, as well as the majority of the Fantasy attacks. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. ''Current Location: unknown'' * '''AMAZO: A robot capable of copying the opponents' powers and using those powers against them. Also becomes stronger the more it kills. Oiniteoderfla12's Characters Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2, and/or not in that form.'' Heroes The Shield of the Olliverse= *''Oinite, the Master of Hellven:'' Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, a powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. Current Location: 'Dead... *'Oderfla, the Master Leader of the Sticknights: 'Oinite's brother. He is the master leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarily took over for him. '''Current Location: ' In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica: '''A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a ''Homo Sapiens. He has lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. '''Current Location: In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. **''Anti-Chrono, the Lord of Darkness'': '''A more corrupt and darker version of Chrono. He serves the Darkness, an unknown group who has corrupted him once. **Corrupted-Chrono:' Chrono corrupted by the 000 virus. *'Beta, the First Leader of Hellven: Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. 'Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. *'Red, the Red Stickman: '''I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council. She has the simple ability to control fire. '''Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. |-|Companions of the Shield= *The Yatagarasu:' A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix (and Riot/Surv/TrusTa+GeoStorm). '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *The Hydragaryu:'' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2 * ''Team Fortress 2: This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. **''Dr. Ludwig, RED Medic: The first mercenary to be introduced into the storyline. He has helped Oinite during Chapter 4 along with the Yatagarasu, eventually making RED Medic a deuteragonist. **I feel as if the other mercenaries are not as important as RED Medic, so I will not include them in. *'Crysta, the Tour Guide of the Planets:' Crysta is a trigonometric being, who is the main tour guide of the Stepping Stones to the Cataclysm Machine. Current Location: Chrono's Ship. *'Oliver O'derfla:' A human from another Universe. They are the now-main pilot of Chrono's Ship. Current Location: On the ship. * Adobe the Ultima, God of the Olliverse: The Creator who created the Olliverse. His purpose is to give the mortals the various tools to create things. Current Location: In the Cataclysmic Machine - The 'Lil Chomper's room. *'Alfred Tinio, the Friendly Human: '''Formerly an evil (and genocidal) stickman. In a defeat against Oderfla and other heroes, he has since transformed back into a human from a stickman. '''Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. |-|The Council of Hellven= *Solar, the Orange Stickman: ''Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: 'Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: ''Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: 'Aqua can control water. That's it. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: ''Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Noctis, the Black Stickman:' Noctis is the ambassador of the Darkness, who is able to manipulate all forms of darkness. '''Current Location:' LIMBOv2. *''Lux, the White Stickman:'' Lux is the third strongest member of the Council, second being Red, and Oinite being first. They are able to manipulate all forms of light. Current Location: LIMBOv2. |-|The Leaders of the Sticknights= *''Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terron, the Brown Stickman: 'Terron can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Sky, the Light Blue Stickman:'' Current Location: LIMBOv2. Neutrals *''Limbo and Glichart: ''Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. Current Location: '''Dead... Villains *Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast): 'A monster from the Geometry Dash level "'Nemesis'" by FunnyGame and Galzo, merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "'Beast Slayer'" by DT Mark. The merging is caused by TimewornKaiju and has recruited him since. He was once known for being able to destroy galaxies, but he has since been forgotten. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. Upcoming Characters Kfz Izseicukted es kfz Jftzby * 'Oliver Hm: An inventor, chemist, mathematician, and praemiologist. Descendant of Oliver O'derfla. * ''Stick Man: SAS2'' * ''Dr. Hm: SAS2'' * ''Khaki Flora: SAS2'' Psychomaniac14's Characters * '''Psy: A god powerful entity who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. ** His location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but he occasionally goes to the 9th dimension for unknown reasons * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) ** Her location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but officially, her location of residence is Heaven * (CLASSIFIED) 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Heroes * The Grand Admiral: totally not stolen from Star Wars™. The main character. Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy of the Empire (and, by extension, that makes him Emperor). His consciousness is embedded with an AI matrix and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. Though his origins are unknown, there has been all kinds of speculation as to how he came to be. Refer to the Random Forum Fight page for more info. Current Location: in Cataclysm Machine Enemies * The Clown: Origin unknown. Corrupted by the Improbability Drive a long time ago and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Grand Admiral over the Drive or random reasons. all of his attempts has failed. Current Location: Diagnosis? You're DEAD! * The Warden: He was one of the many Super Tactical Droids that was upgraded into combat readiness and placed on the former Imperial superweapon Furnace to control it. Following a series of events, he gained control of the artifacts within and has taken control of Furnace. He is technically an Anti-Creator, but deserves a spot here as well. Current Location: Diagnosis? You're DEAD! (but will return) Ambiguous * REDACTED: Unknown. Somehow related to the main character. Source of a lot of speculation regarding the Grand Admiral and especially the extreme and unrelenting anger the latter has on the former. A few theorized that the GA may have once held a romantic relationship with said person, but these few were never heard from again. Current Location: Escaped Furnace with Infinite Engine. To be executed in Season 2. * The Mad Emperor: Corrupted (from a certain point of view) half of the Grand Admiral. Physically he is exactly the same as the virtuous half, but mentally he has been twisted by hate until he has become the very thing he swore to destroy. While the virtuous half rules his Empire with justice, freedom, and respect for fellow civilizations, the corrupted half seeks only to destroy all that may or will stand in the way of his iron fist. Current Location: Not expressed yet. But soon. Alpha654's Characters Main Characters Season 1 * Alpha654: Alpha654 was one of the heroes of the Original Seven before the events of Chapter 5. He was particularly skilled with magic, he was the leader of Project ONE, and he was an ally of many factions from other universes. What's not so well-known about him is that he had a more evil side, which he was able to suppress while he was a single entity. He was killed in the First Battle of the Multiverse, and was split into two entities following the restoration of the multiverse. * Alpha: Having been inadvertently created at the end of the First Battle of the Multiverse, Alpha is the evil side of Alpha654 and has been one of the major villains of the Story Arc Forum Fight universe since the end of Chapter 5. He is known for having access to dimensional magic, a massive underground factory dedicated to the production of mechanical monstrosities, and a high rank in the Royal Empire. He even has a little-known ability that allows him to learn of the presence of other versions of himself in other multiverses. ** Despite his defeat at the Second Battle of the Multiverse, Alpha is still alive and will soon return, far more powerful than he was before. * Omega: The part of Alpha654 that remained after the creation of Alpha came to be known as Omega. Despite losing his magic abilities to Alpha, he's still rather powerful, mostly because he still leads Project ONE. The faction is starting to become even more powerful than it was before, and is even beginning to experiment with combining magic and technology. Other Important Characters * MiniFox'' Series:' A robotic, fox-like AI. MiniFoxes perform all of Project ONE's military-related roles, and are somewhat more powerful than a normal human soldier. They have one primary weapon slot, which can hold a lot of different weapons depending on the MiniFox's role. ** They tend to break the fourth wall on occasion. Omega did not intend for this to happen. Alpha654 has introduced the following characters to the Story Arc universe, but is not their original creator. * '''Herobrine: '''The most infamous Minecraft legend. He's a major antagonist in many adventures involving Minecraft, so of course he appears in Story Arc. * '''Daniel Topala:' Originally from the forum game "Geometry Dash vs. GD Wiki", Daniel Topala is an evil clone of RobTop. His main goal is to destroy Geometry Dash, as well as other universes. * Demon Guardian: '''After finally being freed from his prison, the Demon Guardian set out to destroy Geometry Dash as well as all other universes he could find. Main Page * '''Erebus: A very powerful enderman. Erebus, of course, originates from Minecraft, where he led the mobs in an attempt to destroy Minecraft and take over the real world. After his defeat, he entered the Story Arc Forum Fight multiverse and attempted to conquer it as well. * Malacoda: A powerful ghast who accompanied Erebus during his quest to take over reality, and later, the Story Arc Forum Fight multiverse. SnufflesTheDog's Characters Heroes * SC-9744: '''A soldier under a galactic peace-keeping force. He has many powers, although the only ones he has displayed so far are teleportation and Lilac's Dragon Boost. He also posesses many weapons, each with their own properties and damaging effects. He's a dedicated soldier, stuck firmly on his purpose, which is the destruction of the Cataclysm Machine. He also has a telepathic link with Lilac. ''Current Location: On The Cataclysm Machine.'' * '''Snuffles: '''An Avalician Dog, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left nigh-powerless. The only power that Snuffles currently possesses is the ability to teleport occasionally, which isn't super useful in a world with sentient robots and kitsunes. As of Chapter 12, Snuffles has been taken out of the Team due to an injury on Manawa. When he will return is unknown. '''Current Location: '''Unknown. Neutral * The Phantom Dragon: A Red Dragon wannabe without any of the actual Red Dragon's hatred, viciousness or eternalness. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. Current Location: '''On The Cataclysm Machine, as a footrest for the actual Red Dragon. ** Introduced in Chapter 1, the Dragon wasn't interested in being villainous, so he helped the heroes for a while. He made a reappearance in Chapter 9, but not before being roasted into submission by Brine, the true Red Dragon. * '''Maroon: A wild west bounty hunter whom works for money and money alone. He isn't against working for either side of the battle, just so long as he gets paid. Current Location: '''Unknown. Villains * ''Virituous and Synarch'': ' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. 'Current Location: '''LIMBOV2... Presumably. * G-1000: '''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location: REKT!!! A-999 has destroyed G-1000, and the robot body detonated a while after. His story line is over. Sparky's characters Heroes *'Astra:' Human girl with glowing purple eyes and extremely potent psychic powers and a confusing name. Talks pretty fancy, emotionally sensitive, and has slight trauma from being locked away in the Furnace for most of her life. Constantly floating because being able to screw gravity over and air dodge is useful in a world of hostiles. Current Location: In the Void. *'Lilac:' A soldier under a galactic peace-keeping force, and a water dragon. She has many powers, but mainly uses her abilities as a dragon and her twintails which can be used as weapons. Her weapons of choice are sniper rifles (she is a sniper, after all). She's a dedicated soldier, stuck firmly on her purpose, which is the destruction of the Cataclysm Machine. She also has a telepathic link with SC-9744. Current Location: In the Void. Other *'TESTBED series:' The TESTBED series was a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. It used to require a CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code to be inserted into a TESTBED, but now in the new Multiverse that might have changed for the worse... Current Location: Gearing up for war. Villains *'Reaper:' Was once called Sparky, and once a hero. It was a water dragon and known to have spent a lot of its life with 404, and had a link with Filly, sharing a mind but having an individual personality that affected individual decisions. After the meteor strike, it got fused with Filly and lost its emotions/free will and got artificially upgraded and taken by the evildoers to be used as a weapon, becoming a mindless battle machine. Now, it's not much of anything. It looks like it's made of space/stars/galaxies etc., as does anything it's using, its projectiles, etc. It has armour, and it has two twintails and a pair of functional wings that are sharp and useful as a weapon, and a wide arsenal including the Infinity Blade and a plasma cannon. It used to be able to control fire, but now it has the ability to manipulate a strange void-like substance that looks like its body, and the triangle it was carrying with it for its entire adventure is now embedded into its armour's chestplate. Following its conversion to evil, it's now named Reaper and is the villains' ultimate weapon. Current Location: Somewhere else. Former *'Fillygroove:' Was once a creature made of light that chose to be an orange cat with wings. She had a link with Sparky, sharing a mind but having an individual personality that affected individual decisions. She was able to manipulate light and use Sparky's abilities, but got fused with Sparky and died in the meteor strike. Current Location: F'' *'Drift:' A racer from the world of you, person reading this, that got teleported into Fortnite, teleported out of there into somewhere else, and constantly hopped between rifts until he helped the heroes end the Cataclysm Machine and finally get home. He once was unstable and glitchy and wore a protector suit, needing to take something to stabilize, but he has none of that now. He fought with various guns but could escape in a pinch. '''Current Location:' The world of you, person reading this *'Necrozma:' A flying set of misshapen black armor. Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds.' Current Location:' F'' *'Sara:' A mute human female in an extremely sturdy suit of armour. She was extremely acrobatic (boosted by her armour) and had what can only be described as an everything-in-one gun. She was trying to kill the team to prevent them from stopping the Cataclysm Machine, and also captured Sparky and Filly. Worked for Ares. That also meant she appeared for every Final Guardian battle until Finite killed her in the Cataclysm Machine. '''Current Location:' F'' TimewornKaiju's Characters Heroes * '''Kalach Merizan:' Also known by his epithet, "Deadeye". Kalach is the legendary hero who slain the Anti-Creators' predecessors, the 9 Corruptors. Hailing from Einides, Kalach wielded one of the 24 Supreme Weapons of the Multiverse, the Magnum Opus—a gun that is powerful enough to slay the Corruptors, who were much more powerful than the current Anti-Creators, in a few hits. Villains * TimewornKaiju: A Hell Dragon and evil Creator. He is the only known one of his species in SAFF and is called "The Red Dragon". He was the one who turned against most of his fellow creators with the Cataclysm Machine, and locked them away. As a Creator, he can create anything out of thin air. The Machine is his most powerful creation. xXPhoenix888's Characters Heroes * Phoenix: '''A teenager, but a hero. A 14 year old teenager who arrived to this world via creation by another creator. He is a enthusiastic but rather hot-tempered teen who has a rather dark past on why he became a hero. Trained by XP8 to be one of the most versatile warriors, but unfortunately his creator was captured. Upon the attack of his home planet, he found the Blade of Justice in a rock. Pulling it out, he made his escape to another world. Now a protagonist, a member of the Alliance. Recruited during Chapter 9. * '''XP8: '''A creator, out of the 16 which were trapped in Furnace. As the Divinity of Reincarnation, Avian of Rebirth, reincarnation and revival is his key job. Everyday, he goes to Empyrean just to await the long list of dead entities who are lucky enough to make through the 7 realms of Heaven. Also Phoenix's master, as he trained Phoenix since young to be a warrior, but unfortunately was captured. * '''Athanatos: '''The long lost brother of Phoenix. He was seperated when they were both 5, but now both have been reunited. Athanatos is cooler and more calm than Phoenix, but if he gets angry, he tends to be very harsh. Also trained under XP8, but does not have a main weapon, rather depending on his fire quirk to use fire-related attacks. Recruited doing Chapter 14. Other characters * '''Light Phoenix God (Lighto): '''One of the two gods in the Phoenix Realm. He represents unity, harmony, love and prosperity in the Realm. Although his enemy is the Dark Phoenix God, both work together sometimes if necessary to save the Realm from danger. * '''Dark Phoenix God (Darko): The opposite of the Light Phoenix God, representing war, discord, hate and death in the Realm. His arch enemy is the aforementioned Light Phoenix God. Both Gods are under the control of XP8 who was the one who created the Realm, both the Phoenix Gods regulate it. As of now, they are in space. Minor Characters * xXPhoenix888: 'Literally myself in the game, I'm represented as a blue skull cube as in my profile picture, and I help to fix broken physics in the game. I however am represented as a lesser God. My persona here lives in the GDverse, but now he resides in an unknown void where he mostly spends his days fixing broken physics. * Other Phoenixes Brown Eevee's Characters *''Heroes *'''Makarov The Decadence General: Coming Soon. *'The Last Dragonborn': The Last Dragonborn or Laat Dovahkiin (Dovahzul: LAaT-DOVAh-KIiN Laat-Dovah-Kiin, "Last-Dragon-Born"), generally referred to as the Dragonborn (Dovahzul: DOVAhKIiN Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born") is the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. The Dragonborn can use Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration & Conjuration, The Dragonborn also has ranks and importance from within Whiterun, College of Winterhold, Blades, Greybeards, Hermaeus Mora, The Dawnguard, Bards College, The Companions, The Coven of Namira, House Telvanni, Dark Brotherhood, Imperial Legion, Nightingales, Thieves Guild & Tribal Orcs. The Dragonborn can also use shouts to buff himself, followers or damage or push back enemies Lead Sergeant Vine La Silva: Vine is the lead commander of the military and Maxime's common uses *'First Sergeant Lucas Martins': The General's Strategist on firepower and weapon patterns. *'Sergeant Major Charlies Piecemaker': Charlies is in charge of the weapon systems and weapon creation of Falco Maxime: Centcom. *'Sergeant Mary .R. Hoyt': Mary is in command of recruiting and training soldiers for war or battle by exercising them. *'Field Marshall Tamera Coppinger': Tamera is the field general and is the commander of the soldiers in the field when a war or battle is in effect. *'Colonel King Prussia': Second in Command of Falco Maxime: Centcom and helps the General with attack positions and tactics. *'Brigadier Johnathan Snakes': The General's Bodyguard by protecting him from gunfire or alerting him of undetected attacks. *'Major Carter McGenova': The General's Personal Bodyguard by protecting him at all cost 24/7/365. *'Major Boon Ricci': The General's Personal Bodyguard by protecting him at all cost 24/7/365. *'Noble Zach Firestone': The General's Hero and is in charge of vehicle reinforcements. *'Commander Josh Hearthstone': Josh is the commander of Falco Maxime: Centcom's Command Tower and has permission to fire Bavarium Nukes. *'Private Chang Lexington': Chang is in charge of making sure the higher rank's jobs are prepared and are ready for action. *'Private Rico Collina': Rico is also in charge of making sure the higher rank's jobs are prepared and are ready for action. *'Private Armadillo Falcone': Armadillo is King Prussia's Bodyguard and is in charge of ammo stocks. *''Villains'' *'???: Coming Soon.' EndermanR169's Characters A story arc founder... A cat lost in space... An abused refugee... A lone factory manager... A peaceful yet hotheaded powerhouse... When their strengths combine, NOTHING CAN STOP THEM. Okay, that was a lot to take in. Let me break it down for you. #'Ender, a teleportation train-wreck:' #* Ah, my original character. Such memories. Introduced in chapter numero uno, the classic Ender was one of the many Story Arc Founders. He is quite naive and does not fight very much. However, if it is for his friends, he will do his best. He doesn't have much backstory, except becoming a magician in chapter 6...? Yeah, I don't know either. Oh yeah he got mind controlled in Chapter 13 so yeah cool. #*also may or may not have a crush on Brine's female variant #'Pixelcat: A master of trickery and apparently used to be an Anti-Creator' #*at least that what he says #*Don't let that cute smile fool you. He just loves seeing people die. #*...come to think of it, don't most cats? #*Anyways, yeah. Pixelcat. He debuted in chapter 9 in the midst of EndermanR169's existential crisis... or crises. Originally portrayed to be a hero. #*'BOY WERE THEY WRONG' #*As soon as the team let their guard down, he revealed himself to be one of the fearsome 66... the ANTICREATORS. He immediately launched a freaking incendiary NUKE at Universe-7 Earth, causing it to violently BURN. Not much was seen from him until Chapter 11. The setting was Chaloid. He and some friends were hiding out on the planet. He jumped out in the midst of battle, but got quickly defeated. Later, he came back, but only to side with the heroes once more on Radia. #*He currently still stands strong, staying stable, and slaying slanderers. He is on the good guy side for good and got booted off of the Anti-Creator League. #'Endercat: The one who has an out-of-place accent and he fled to another planet.' #*'WARNING: Not for the faint of heart. I'm not kidding. This may trigger some PTSD for some people. Please, be warned.' #*Okay, we all good down here? #*Let's go. #*Endercat was... to put it simply... abused. He debuted in Chapter 10. When Ender went to The End's pet store one day, he saw Endercat. Ender brought him home to show the king at the time, Erebus. #*Here is the confrontation: #*''Ender: Look, King Erebus! I found him in the pet store!'' #*''Endercat: Meow?'' #*''Erebus: Very nice, Ender. I am glad to see you like this cat, and I am glad to welcome it as a resident to The End.'' #*Seems normal, right? Well, fine reader... NO. Erebus did NOT like Endercat one bit. When Ender was not looking, Erebus would tear out poor Endercat's fur bit by bit. Ender noticed one day and spoke up to Erebus about it. Erebus then threatened to kill Ender immediately if he didn't torture the sad cat. #*Well... here we are now, in the Cataclysm machine. Endercat still kinda hates Ender for that, but he knows Erebus made him torture him. (wow a lot of vague pronouns there) #'16bitcat, Bossy... No, literally:' #*Yep, another one. She used to run a whole factory. This is not a joke. She had workers and everything. Yarnballs Inc., as she called it, was a thriving factory with BILLIONS of Mewcoins (nearly a trillion US dollars) being generated every year. #*Things went cat-astrophic soon after. While 16bitcat was teaching a new employee how to use the giant industrial yarn wheel, she herself had fallen into it. Round and round she went, getting more spread out every rotation. There was no hope for her. All was lost. #*Well... Not entirely... #*You see, this accident has happened 8 times before. This was her 9th. Somehow, some of her essence still lined the wheel, even though it should have been erased this time. One worker used his boss's essence to make a program. A few others helped put it into a needle. #*A worker vowed to give her life away so her boss could live on. Thus, the 16bitcat Program was injected into her, slowly morphing her into what resembled a slightly darker version of 16bitcat. #*16bitcat still lives on as part of the 5 heroes, and still has 9 lives remaining. #'Realisticat, Just a normal cat:' #*Yep. Just a normal talking cat. That's it. No backstory or nothing. Kind of disappointing, huh? Eternulli's Characters Main Article: Eternulli "Houston, we have a problem." "There's too many characters for this poor player to handle." Heroes * Finite: A young hybrid dragon-cyborg of mysterious origins. He resembles a black dragon, minus the wings. Although he's considered a cyborg he is mostly natural flesh. His biotic parts are made from golden copper, such as both of his short horns and the right side of his face, curving around his eyes and stopping at the midway mark like a mask. He has two electric whips(oddly steampunk themed). He's a technician and skilled in creation of high tech weapons, although he specialises in AI and robotics. Finite's usually happy and good to be around, but once he holds a grudge, he'll never let it go. * Carmen: '''Finite's faithful companion, she is a rather large, extremely intelligent and durable robotic bird which resembles a hummingbird. She was given to Finite as a gift in his homeland, and was inspiration for all of his future projects. Although she is seen as a support, she is independent and perfectly capable of surviving on her own without her owner. Although she doesn't have any powers(except for the ability to instantly teleport to her owner if he is in danger), she can stab with her beak and talons, and she can let out an ear-splitting shriek capable of breaking glass and stunning enemies and allies alike. Some of her feathers are detachable and extremely sharp, allowing her to throw them like knifes. They are magnetic and will return to her if she recalls them. Carmen is fireproof and doubles up as a temporary shield. She is also a remarkable flier and extremely agile. **After her second upgrade, Carmen has a nigh indestructible shell - making her nearly invulnerable, thanks to the Infinitum metal. Her knives can now be reloaded, sparing her the wait for them to fly back to her. She has the ability to set herself on fire(well, being fireproof this isn't an issue) AND breathe a scorching blaze boarding a plasma beam. Also, she can reach speeds faster than a speeding bullet. Thanks Sara. * '''MECHA-5: '''May or may not be a sentient spacecraft. Finite's spaceship, she(yes, she) is a fully functional autopilot spacecraft with a huge capacity and high level technology. She was designed and built by Finite, and is also wired to Carmen, allowing her to teleport back and forth between the ship and Finite. M5 also serves as his workspace, and he has many prototypes inside. ** '''M5-D: '''A drone extension of M5. * '''THUNDER: A tiny offensive/war robot that doubles up as a medic. Doesn't look like much of a threat, but highly dangerous if enraged. They were stolen from a different technician by Finite to base M5's AI off. Unfortunately, due to the constant assembling and disassembling THUNDER'S had been rendered slightly unstable and at risk of going rogue, but has since been fixed and fitted with new technology. THUNDER essentially lives on his ship, and M5 doesn't mind so long as they don't mess anything up. Apart from lasers, miniature plasma shooters, t-pose statues, five thousand bandaids every tool in the multiverse and soda cans, THUNDER can teleport anywhere within limits and so long as they've been there before. * Lucidia: An ice-wind demon who has the ability to manipulate weather and related elements. She is very slow to trust and often lashes out at people if they annoy her. She is very practical and no-nonsense. Lucidia is an expert fighter having survived on Chaloid for many years, preferring to charge her scythe with her magic and channel it through that. She was recruited to the team on the temperamental planet. As of Chapter 13 Lucidia's past persona Lycia is also accompanying her, although Lycia remains trapped in her necklace. After the Cataclysm Machine was destroyed, she secretly left the team being satisfied with the outcome. * Astro: Astro is Finite's childhood friend. They lost contact with each other after several years, but now Astro had been on Viridis doing personal research and they ran into each other when he saw M5 taking off. In terms of technology design Astro can be considered Finite's polar opposite - he's expert with weaponry but isn't nearly as good with AI. His skill lies in lightning reflexes and deadly accuracy - Astro can shoot a bird point blank from miles away if given the right weapon. He doesn't have a preferred weapon, using whatever he has on hand, but he's usually proficient with anything he can get his hands on. Although most of the work was done and is credited toward Finite, M5 was actually a joint project between the two of them, which is why they know each other so well. * Puck: A fallen warrior from Sornieth, Puck is a Nocturne dragon with one mission in mind - destroy Efia. He was initially from a different multiverse but landed in another one after a brutal fight with the dream demon, where he was taught by the inhabitants how to use weaponry and launched a shuttle to the same universe Efia had landed herself in. He holds a bitter grudge with the former clan leader, as she destroyed his mentor Artemis, as well as what would've been his family - indirectly. Puck has left with The Tempest to hunt down the former AC after the end of Season 1. * The Tempest: A giant crew consisting of 15 members, these stickmen are the sole survivors of an apocalyptic event that tore their universe apart. Villains * Rainbow: A crafty, devious, and incredibly eyeburning stickman, Rainbow is the defacto third Overlord - a sort of lesser Creator - of Universe 42 and the direct cause of the apocalypse. He is currently fighting Director and Amanda in an attempt to escape from U42 in order to bring chaos to the other worlds. CookieCookieNomNom’s characters Heroes *Cookie: A normal cookie that can walk and talk. May or may not have the power of dark matter. *Elmer: An nomadic adventurer whose home, family and friends were destroyed by Gamer. Bent on killing Gamer for that reason. His garage is portable and can be moved around at the speed of light. **His spaceship is the Hunter MK II. It is built out of scraps from various ships in works of fiction, explaining why he can go into Hyperspace. He repaired the scraps and turned them into brand new parts. Villains *Gamer: Pronounced Gahm-eh-r. An evil version of Cookie that has a near unlimited amount of power. His main goal is to cause whatever chaos it takes to not be forgotten. He was created when Cookie respawned after being forgotten in the past life. Cookie can randomly transform into Gamer and vice versa. Aggron... Just Aggron’s Characters Main Characters Heroes * Aggron - Just a normal OP Aggron. Nothing out of the ordinary. * Maccia - A prepellor headed entity. * Thwompike - A thwomp entity. * Metic - A computer used to locate many characters. * Cer Ceram - Ceramic god ditched by Gerrytom. * Scratch - Record ditched by Gerrytom. * Scizor - hasn’t had a major part in the story yet. * Pulgotic * Zim * GIR * Venin Zooala Villains * Gerrytom - Him, Psychadela, and Expresserain are trying to get into the Covenant. (I'm sorry, when was this a thing? - Eevee) * Psychadela - Him, Gerrytom, and Expresserain, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Expresserain - She, Gerrytom, and Psychadela, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Gromega * Gromega's Heart Minor Heroes * Tallest Red * Tallest Purple Planned Heroes * Scizor * Leslygon * Blaize * Werner Werman * Hickery Dockery Villains * Blanc Anguis * Urkinunny * Clowny the Bep-Clown * Slujster * Gromega's Stomach System (Stomach, Pancreas, Gallbladder) Gallery Golden Aggron.png|Aggron, AKA 'Wisky' zim_disguise.png|Zim GIRDISGUISE.png|GIR scizor.jpg|Scizor, AKA 'Yseult' tallestred.png|Almighty Tallest Red Tallestpurple-Faceforward.transparent.png|Almighty Tallest Purple veninzooala.gif|Venin Zooala XSlayer300's Characters Main Characters Heroes * Slayer/XSlayer Minor Characters Villains * The Reaper Trivia *As of Chapter 15, Eternulli currently holds the record for the most amount of active and alive SAFF characters, with a total of 29 - including Finite's Crew and The Tempest, as well as other side characters. **There's a total of 42 mentioned characters, including ones that have died pre-SAFF or only appeared once(Carnelian), and characters that aren't necessarily owned but primarily played as(Entity 303). Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters